


three's a pattern

by sleepymoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale isn't exactly a model candidate when it comes to people he'd like his son to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's a pattern

It's been a very rough day, and when John finally leaves the sheriff station the sky is pitch dark and he has a crick in his neck.

 

He finds Stiles and Derek sitting close to each other on a bench right outside the building.

He knows they have been dating for a couple of months now, and despite Stiles' profuse reassurances that Derek is behaving like a perfect gentleman (which, seriously?), it doesn't necessarily mean he approves. Stiles' head is tucked on Derek's shoulder, his cheek pressed against the leather jacket, his right hand curled possessively into a fist around the t-shirt Derek is wearing underneath – he's fast asleep, his lips slightly parted. Derek looks up at John when he senses his presence, his face unreadable.

Stiles was supposed to come pick him up at the office, since they had plans to have dinner in a proper restaurant (not the usual fast food crap, for once) to celebrate John's reelection. The sheriff stares at them both for a few seconds, and finally he raises a quizzical eyebrow.

'You do realize that he's drooling on you, right?'

Derek's mouth twists in a resigned grimace, and he nods.

'Yes, Sir. I know.'

John half expects him to shrug off Stiles' head brusquely to wake him up, but instead he rouses him gently, cradling the back of his neck until Stiles blinks up at him with a sleepy smile. Stiles hums softly, nuzzling his cold nose against Derek's jaw – and the look in Derek's eyes, John recognizes it. It is tender, and fiercely protective, and it cannot be mistaken for anything else but what it is.

Then Derek whispers something in Stiles' ear – informing him that they have an audience, most likely – and right on cue Stiles whips his head around, blushing, and almost goes flying on his ass - _(yo, dad, fancy meeting you here!)_.

Just like that, the moment is broken.

Still, he doesn't miss the way Stiles' eyes light up like it's an early Christmas when he grudgingly suggests that Derek might as well join them for dinner, why not.

 

Derek Hale isn't exactly a model candidate when it comes to people he'd like his son to date.

He hasn't the best track record (to put it mildly), and a lot of weird things tend to happen when he's around, - he's also obviously planning to do dirty, questionable things with his seventeen year old son in the very near future. Even so, well, Stiles seems ridiculously happy these days, and Derek is clearly the cause. John thinks that alone is probably enough to cut the guy some slack.

 


End file.
